smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Koopa
Koopa Troopas (Commonly Shortened to Koopas or occasionally Troopas, and sometimes called Turtles) Are turtle-like creatures with removable shells that come in many different colors, with red and green Koopa Troopas being the most common; green Koopa Troopas usually walk back and forth without any concerns for pits or other obstacles, and red Koopa Troopas usually walk back and forth without falling off of their platforms. They are common enemies in the Mario franchise, usually displayed as foot soldiers of the Koopa Troop, under the direct leadership of Bowser. Since Super Mario 64, however, many Koopa Troopas have appeared who do not work for Bowser (or any other villain), some of whom even act as allies to Mario during his adventures, and have appeared as playable characters in various spin-off games starting with Super Mario Kart. They are notable for the many uses of their shells in the Mario franchise. Koopa Troopas, along with Goombas, are Mario's most common foes. Concept and creation An enemy that first appeared in Mario Bros., the Shellcreeper, was the "ancestor" of the Koopa Troopa.1 When creating Super Mario Bros., a few changes were made to the enemies, including the ability to jump on them in order to damage them. The Koopa Troopa's Japanese name, ノコノコ Nokonoko, refers to walking forwards slowly, describing their behavior. The English name comes fromBowser's Japanese name, クッパ　''Kuppa'', which is itself derived from the Korean dish of the same name,2 while Troopa is a corruption of the word "trooper," seemingly to keep the reference to forward marching from the Japanese name intact. It is worth noting that the Koopa Troopas' ability to remove their shells is not true to any type of turtle, although popular culture often overlooks this fact. History Mario Bros. In the game Mario Bros, there are enemies called Shellcreepers, which bear a huge similarity to Koopa Troopas, but cannot be jumped on. Shellcreepers come in three different colors to indicate their speed: green is the slowest, purple is slightly faster, and red is the fastest. The Shellcreepers are replaced by Spinies in most remakes of Mario Bros., likely so players know not to jump on them. In fact, the version of Mario Bros. included as a vs. battle in Super Mario All-Stars features normal Koopa Troopas alongside Spinies. Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Bros, Koopa Troopas are the second enemy Mario encounters, directly after Goombas. They serve as foot-soldiers in the army Bowser uses to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. If jumped on, a Koopa recedes into its Shell, and can then be jumped on and used as a projectile with which to attack other enemies. If Mario gets hit by the shell it will revert him to small form or if he is already in small form he will lose a life. If left alone for too long, however, the Koopa rights itself. The game features two different types of Koopa Troopas: one is green (teal in underground levels except in the remake in Super Mario All-Stars) and it walks in one direction until it is defeated or falls, and the other is red and patrols a set area without walking off any edges. There is also a variation to the Koopa Troopa known as Ko opa Paratroopas, which are flying Koopa Troopas. A Koopa Troopa is one of seven Bowser Impostors that serve as the bosses of the castles in the first seven worlds. The Bowser Impostor of World 2's castle is a Koopa Troopa and like the other ones, its true identity will be revealed if it's defeated by fireballs. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Koopa Troopas reappear in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels working exactly the same way as in the previous game. However, they walk faster than before, making them harder enemies for Mario or Luigi to handle. They can now be found underwater, where they cannot be stomped. Unlike the ones on land, these Koopas have gray shells like the gray Cheep Cheeps that are normally found underwater (but are colored normally in the SNES remake; red Koopas, along with other red enemies, remain the same color regardless of whichever palette is used), suggesting that green/orange enemies are always colored gray/orange when using the underwater palette, as evidenced by the fact that gray Cheep Cheeps were recolored green in Super Mario All-Stars. Super Mario Bros. 2 Koopa Troopas do not appear in Super Mario Bros. 2 due to its role as a remake of the game Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. However, their shells do appear as items throughout the game, which can be used to hurl at enemies, like in the original Super Mario Bros. Unlike Super Mario Bros., they do not hurt the player; this is changed in Super Mario Advance. Super Mario Bros. 3 Koopa Troopas make a reappearance in Super Mario Bros. 3. They are once again common foot soldiers in Bowser's army, although their reach is much wider in this game, as Koopa Troopas appear in nearly every Land Mario and Luigi visit. Super Mario Bros. 3 also allows the brothers to pick up a Koopa that had gone into its shell (a feature that will be present in later games), and to then throw it at enemies. In all of these games, Koopa Troopas walk on all fours except one Koopa in the game's ending sequence who appears to be praying at Statue Mario. This game is also the first appearances of the Big Koopa Troopa, which, like other giant versions of normal enemies in this game, can only be found on Giant Land, and Dry Bones, an undead version usually found in fortresses. In the SNES version of Super Mario Bros. 3 (available in Super Mario All-Stars), Koopa Troopas also appeared in the Battle Game Mode. Unlike the Shellcreepers, the Mario Bros. can actually stomp on them. Therefore, Spinies fulfill the Shellcreepers' old role. Super Mario Land Koopa Troopas do not appear in the first game of the series, Super Mario Land, instead being replaced by a similar species known as Bombshell Koopas, which explode after being stomped on. Super Mario World Super Mario World marks many changes to Koopa Troopas. It marks the first time Koopa Troopas are seen walking on two legs in-game and wearing shoes (which later became the standard look for them). In this game, when a Koopa is jumped on, it is actually knocked out of its shell, becoming a Beach Koopa. Shortly after getting knocked out, it will become stunned and vulnerable for a short period of time. To reclaim its shell, a Koopa has to walk back to it before Mario grabs it. In this game, Koopa Troopas traveled with Bowser to Dinosaur Land in an attempt to take it over, though this plan Is thwarted By the Mario Brothers. This is the first game to introduce Koopas wearing Yellow Shells and Blue Shells. Also, if Yoshi eats certain color shells, then he will gain abilities: Green shells do nothing, red shells allow Yoshi to spit fire, yellow shells allow Yoshi to cause a small earthquake every time the player lands after a jump, which defeats any enemies who are on the ground nearby, and blue shells allow Yoshi to fly for a short period of time. The different color shells also point to the behavior of the Koopa Troopas. Blue-shelled Koopa Troopas act like red-shelled Koopa Troopas, but move faster. Additionally, when a blue-shelled Koopa loses its shell, instead of jumping into a new one, it'll kick any shell in its path. It also doesn't get stunned when it loses its shell, as it slides out on its feet as opposed to its belly like other Koopa Troopas. Yellow-shelled Koopa Troopas are unique and tend to chase after Mario, but act like faster green-shelled Koopa Troopas in movement. When yellow-shelled Koopa Troopas lose their shell, a coin pops out. Also, when a shell-less yellow-shelled Koopa finds a new shell, it will turn into a Kamikaze Koopaand chase Mario. It will be invincible to most of Mario's moves, however, Yoshi can eat this shell and gain all three shell abilities for a limited time, and a spin jump will also destroy this shell. Magikoopas can create yellow-shelled Koopa Troopas out of Rotating Blocks. After the player completes the Special World, or find all exits in Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2, all Koopa Troopas (except climbers) become Mask Koopas, with their respective shells becoming round masks that vaguely resemble Mario. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Actual Koopa Troopas appear in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, and assist Wario in taking over Mario Land. These Koopa Troopas can be kicked at each other like in the Super Mario Bros. series, and they may right themselves after being jumped on. Koopa Troopas once again walk on all fours during these games. It is unknown what color of Koopa Troopas appear in the Super Mario Land series, as both of the games are in black and white; however, the behavior of the Koopa Troopas in the second game is identical to the normal behavior of the red-shelled ones, but the official artwork depicts them as green-shelled. A Koopa also appears at the entrance to the Turtle Zone. Super Mario 64'' / ''Super Mario 64 DS Koopa Troopas make their 3D debut in Super Mario 64, where they appear as rare enemies only found in Bob-omb Battlefieldand Tiny-Huge Island. They appear as members of Bowser's army which have invaded the portraits of Princess Peach's Castle. Only green-shelled Koopa Troopas appear in this game. Unlike almost all of their other appearances, the Koopa Troopas in this game do not act aggressively towards Mario; in fact, they attempt to escape whenever they see him coming. If jumped on or punched, the Koopa Troopas will be knocked out of their shells and transformed into Beach Koopas. These Koopa Troopas are harmless and cannot hurt Mario, but they can push him back if touched. Attacking them in this state will defeat them, and they will yield a Blue Coin. Once the Koopa Troopas are knocked out of their shells, Mario can ride on their shells in a manner similar to surfing. Koopa shells can also be found in certain ! Blocks and clams. Additionally, a tiny Koopa appears in the tiny area of Tiny-Huge Island, but it cannot damage Mario and will be defeated if Mario attacks or even touches it. A more friendly Koopa Troopa called Koopa the Quick also appears in Super Mario 64, in the same courses that regular Koopa Troopas are found in. This marks the first time an individual Koopa Troopa is given a name and differentiates from the species, as well as the first appearance of a Koopa Troopa who seems neutral to the battle between Mario and the Koopa Troop. When Mario speaks to Koopa the Quick, he gives a high-pitched whooping or hiccuping sound that goes on to be the iconic voice of all Koopa Troopas, especially in the Mario Kart series. Koopa Troopas also appear in the remake of this game, Super Mario 64 DS. In this game, Koopa shells can also be found in some Brick Blocks. There is also a fully functional unused red Koopa Troopa that can be found in the game's codes. When they see the player, the red Koopa Troopas will run into them and knock them around, unlike the green ones. Their shell cannot be ridden, but can be kicked to hit other enemies.Yoshi can spew fire after eating a red Koopa Troopa. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Koopa Troopas reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, acting like they did in the first New Super Mario Bros.. Koopa Troopas once again dance to the electronic vocal riffs in the background music by pausing and facing the screen, though they now do a bit of cha-cha. In this game, they appear in both green and red colored shell variations. The green Koopa Troopas will walk in a straight line until they reach a wall, but red Koopa Troopas turn around when they reach a drop in the ground. Koopa Troopas can be defeated by Spin Jumps and Ground Pounds, and therefore are much simpler to defeat than in earlier games. Super Mario 3D Land Koopa Troopas reappear in Super Mario 3D Land as fairly infrequent enemies. Unlike the Super Mario Galaxy games, the Koopa Troopas have their current appearance back, walking on two legs in-game and wearing shoes, though only green Koopa Troopas appear, which is consistent with Super Mario Galaxy 2. They also seem to be a bit larger in this game, which, like the Goombas, make them easier to jump on. In the game, they appear to have more lighter blue eyes, while they have more of a dark navy blue pigment in their eyes. Koopa Troopas are rare to encounter in the game, with only twelve appearing in the whole game, and are found in four levels (1-2, 1-3, 4-1 and S4-1). The behave similarly to their versions from previous games, where Mario stomps them and they can retreat into their shells so Mario can kick them to attack enemies. However, in this game, no matter how Mario attacks them, Koopa Troopas only retreat inside their shells when hit, though hitting them with another shell does destroy them. However, this only works if the Koopa that is hit hasn't retreated into its shell; hitting another shell results in that shell moving, and two shells in motion hitting each other simply rebound. Mario is unable to pick up their shells in this game. While retreated into their shells, Tanooki Mario can whip them with his tail or Fire Mario can shoot them with fireballs simultaneously five times to make the shell break open and reveal a 1-Up Mushroom. They appear as members of Bowser's Koopa Troop, which invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapped Princess Peach. Also, after the player has defeated Bowser for the last time, the Toads find a postcard that that has a picture of Luigi captured by a Koopa Troopa and a Peepa. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Koopa Troopas reappear in New Super Mario Bros. 2, looking much like they have in the previous New Super Mario Bros. titles. In this game, when Mario touches a Gold Ring, Koopa Troopas turn golden for a time. When these golden Koopa Troopas' shells are tossed, a path of coins is created behind them wherever they go. Additionally, whenever a gold Koopa Troopa hits an enemy, and ascending number of coins are added to the player's coin count, depending on how many enemies are defeated. New Super Mario Bros. U Koopa Troopas reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U. They behave as in previous New Super Mario Bros. titles. Paratroopas and Big Koopa Troopas also appear. Super Mario Run Koopa Troopas appear in Super Mario Run, which function like in the previous New Super Mario Bros. games. They retreat in their shells when Mario vaults over them, while stomping on them instantly sends the shell sliding, as they were already kicked or thrown. Mario Clash In Mario Clash, Koopa Troopas have a very important role. In this game, the only way to defeat enemies such as Thornies is to hit them with a Koopa shell. There are always two Koopa Troopas; if one Koopa falls of a cliff another will appear. They once again walk on four legs, and sometimes make a fanged "menacing" face that is identical to the one used by the related Shellcreepers in Mario Bros. Mario Discover series Mario is Missing! Koopa Troopas accompany Bowser and the Koopalings to the Real World during the events of Mario is Missing!. In this game, Bowser sends Koopa Troopas to different cities throughout Earth, where they wreak havoc by stealing precious artifacts from various museums and national monuments. Before Luigi can advance through Bowser's Castle, he must return every missing artifact to its place. The Koopa Troopas in this game do not resist Luigi's attacks, and it is impossible to be hurt by them. When jumped on, the Koopa Troopas without artifacts disappear, while the ones carrying artifacts disintegrate into dust. This disintegration was a style commonly used in cartoons, where the body of a creature turns to dust until only its eyes remain. The eyes blink once, and then disappear. Mario's Time Machine In Mario's Time Machine, Koopa Troopas have to be defeated so Mario can get an item and warp to other times in history. They act just like the Koopa Troopas in Mario is Missing. In the NES version, red-shelled Koopa Troopas are found in a Mario Bros.-style arena to obtain the item, then yellow-shelled ones are found within the various time periods. Here, they act as they do in the main series, and are accompanied by Bodyslam Koopas, heavyweight Koopa Troopa variants. On the Moon, Koopa Troopas wear space helmets, which cover the tops of their shells whenever they retract into them. Super Mario Kart A Koopa Troopa first appears as a playable character in Super Mario Kart, where he is a lightweight whose special item is a Koopa Shell. Koopa Troopa is one of the fastest characters with little traction in Super Mario Kart. Yoshi series Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island / Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Koopa Troopas also appear, albeit less frequently, in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, a prequel to the entire Mario series. In this game, Shy Guys largely replace Goombas and Koopa Troopas as the game's most persistent foes; while Shy Guys appear in almost every level, Koopa Troopas are much rarer. They first appear in the level Visit Koopa And Para-Koopa. In this game, only red and green shelled Koopa Troopas appear, and neither walk off the side of cliffs. Like in Super Mario World, these Koopa Troopas can be knocked out of their shells. There is also a boss Red Koopa Troopa in this game named Hookbill the Koopa. He first starts out as a Red Koopa Troopa, but is then put under Kamek's spell, turning Hookbill into a much larger Koopa Troopa that walks on all fours. Tetris Attack Hookbill the Koopa reappears in Tetris Attack as an enemy. Yoshi's Island DS Koopa Troopas and Para-Koopas reappear in Yoshi's Island DS as enemies. They look similar to their appearance in the SNES predecessor, but with a much lighter outline and a slight increase in size. Like in the previous game, if stomped on, the Koopa Troopas are kicked out of their shells. Yoshi's Woolly World / Poochy & Yoshi’s Woolly World Red Koopa Troopas reappear in Yoshi's Woolly World and its 3DS remake. When a Red Koopa Paratroopa is hit with a yarn ball, it will turn into a Red Koopa Troopa.45 8-bit Koopa Shells can sometimes be found in walls with strings. When Yoshi licks the strings, the Koopa Shell will come out and it can be used like a normal shell. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Koopa Troopas are absent from Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars, seemingly replaced by Terrapins, which are basically armored Koopa Troopas, similar to Koopatrols. However, many four-legged Paratroopas are present in the game, including the Heavy Troopa and Tub-O-Troopa. Mario Party series Beginning with Mario Party, Koopa Troopa's most frequent role in the Mario Party series has been the proprietor of the Koopa Bank or the Koopa Bank Capsule, a location which both takes and gives coins to and from the Player. A Koopa Troopa appears as Mario's starting partner in Battle Mode in Mario Party 3. Throughout the series, they appear as background characters in boards and minigames. Mario Party Koopa Troopas appear in the first Mario Party game to award the player with ten Coins each time the player passes the starting point (in a similar style to the game Monopoly). Four Koopa Troopas appear in the minigame Shell Game, were the player needs to find the Koopa Troopa who has the treasure chest with coins inside it. In Bowl Over, the solo player uses a Koopa Shell in order to knock over the three other players. An item called No Koopa can be bought in the item shop in Mushroom Village for 500 coins. The item causes the Koopa Troopa to not appear near the start of the boards. Mario Party Advance A Koopa Troopa named Koopa appears as the manager of the Town Koopa Bank, and is also the cousin of Paratroopa. Generic Koopa Troopas also appear in the minigames Floor It!, where they are one of the four species that must be brought to their respective floors, and Watch 'Em, where a Koopa Troopa hides in one of three Warp Pipes, and the player must guess which one contains it. Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Funny Enemies Category:Turtles Category:Funny Memes Category:Awesome Memes Category:Memes Category:Super Memes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Super Awesome Characters Category:Dankos Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bad Category:Bad Characters Category:Super Bad Category:Villians Category:Mario Kart Character Category:Lizard Category:Smash Bros. Character Category:Bad Guy Category:Current Meme Category:Bad Turtles Category:Evil Turtles Category:Evil Enemies Category:Turtle Category:The Evil Males Category:Yoshi's Island Category:SMM Category:SMBX Category:Super Mario Bros. X Category:Evilness Category:Netural Evil Category:Bad Evil Category:... Category:Enemie Category:Bossess Category:Boss Category:Evil Bosses Category:Enemie Bossess Category:Bad Memes Category:Mario Odessey Category:Super Mario Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario Kart Category:Currently Meme Category:Netural Good Category:Koopa Category:Bad Guys Category:NPC Category:Nintendo Characters Category:SMBX Characters Category:Nintendo Meme Category:Enemys